


Heatsick

by Emphysematous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Eggsy, Alpha for hire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta husband Merlin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Service Alpha, reluctance to enthusiasm, reluctant omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphysematous/pseuds/Emphysematous
Summary: Harry is an omega with a fear of alphas, married to the beta love of his life, Merlin. When Harry gets dangerously heatsick, Eggsy is the service alpha on duty brought in to get him through it. After this difficult first meeting, Eggsy is hired to service Harry's heats regularly - but can his chirpy optimism get through Harry's decades of misery?Or - five times Harry doesn't come during heat - and one time he absolutely does.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. The first time was... stressful

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out a bit heavy, but I promise it turns into lots of happy happy porn before too long.

* * *

###  The first time was... stressful.

Eggsy was on call for emergencies but, in eight months since he'd been qualified to work them he'd only been called in twice - so he'd been tucked up in bed, fast asleep when the phone rang at an ungodly hour in the morning to summon him into the clinic.

Ungodly was the word, really. Mid-fifties, white male omega, dishevelled, dirty, dripping with pretty much every bodily fluid possible, and stinking of prolonged heat. Still hooked up to the IVs pumping fluids and drugs into him, he was naked and slumped over a foam wedge to help him maintain a presenting position on a plastic hospital mattress. Eggsy watched him through the window in the door, rocking back and forth in pain and distress despite the sedatives and morphine, while he quickly scanned through the case notes. Unremarkable medical history except for known alphobia - well, that explained the current situation. Unusually, he was married to a beta male who had reported the current heat had started  _ eight _ days ago - Eggsy had been amazed the guy was actually still alive. Consent had been given for an alpha service, but only - and this was underlined twice -  _ only _ if said alpha would stop if the omega said to stop,  'regardless of the risk to the omega's health and/or life '.

_ What the actual fuck are they playing at? _

Eggsy's mouth went dry at that point. He'd only seen a heat death once, in training. It hadn't been anything he'd ever wanted to see again. Already, this case was the worst he'd seen outside of intensive care. Though, to be fair, he'd only witnessed a dozen or so at all. 

Still. He was a professional. And he'd had omegas who'd disliked being in heat before. Heat was embarrassing, it was messy and made them vulnerable and it was totally understandable that they sometimes got snappy and anxious about the whole thing. But he usually made them comfortable with a bit of inane chatter, letting his mouth run wherever it wanted while his hands and cock got on with the business at hand.

He'd still been fairly confident he could work a little of his cheeky east-end-boi magic on this one, all the way up to the point where he actually went into the room after the nurses had unhooked him from all the tubes and cables and the omega - his name was Harry - had snarled at him. "Don't  _ talk _ to me, don't  _ touch _ me more than you have to; just fuck me and  _ leave _ ."

_ Oh fuck me, this is gonna be difficult. _

Firstly, the stink pouring off the guy was excruciating. The mix of powerful late-stage heat pheromones, mid-stage heat sickness and eight days' worth of sweat, slick, tears and vomit made an almost visible fog of scent that had Eggsy's body simultaneously nauseated and incredibly hard. His heart rate rocketed; adrenaline pouring into his bloodstream to activate him to  _ help the omega, fix the omega, protect the omega _ . His cheeks flushed and the room was suddenly unbearably hot. Almost unconsciously, Eggsy pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, advancing on the heat-stricken omega, mouth watering at the sight of the glistening wetness between his thighs.

But Harry, instead of reaching for him to get him closer, or presenting his backside for faster penetration, shuddered a huge sobbing breath and hid his face in the hospital pillow. Eggsy could smell his fear and it hit him like a douse with cold water. He stopped at the side of the bed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Harry, I won't do this if you don't want me to."

Instead of being reassured, Harry just started crying harder, howling into the pillow. "Don't be  _ kind _ to me!" he snapped between sobs. "Just get the fucking thing over with! Do it fast and get it over with. Please." A snatched breath. " _ Please _ ."

It was awful to admit, but the begging almost made it easier? Omegas begged. That was normal. Okay, so this one was crying, but that wasn't hugely out of the ordinary either. And the guy would most likely die if they didn't get this done. And every cell in his body was screaming at him with millions of years of evolutionary pressure to just get on and  _ fuck the omega _ . Whatever justification Eggsy made up to make himself feel better about it all, the outcome was the same. He got naked and clambered onto the bed to kneel between Harry's shaking feet.

_ Here we fucking go... _

Harry flinched when Eggsy first touched him. Actually flinched, as if that light brush of his fingers had been painful. Instinct warred with reason. He wanted to hug and stroke and soothe, but he'd been warned to keep this as brisk and distant as possible. The omohyoid glands at the base of Harry's neck were dark angry purple, still swollen despite the twin puncture wounds showing that he'd recently had the fluid-filled sacs drained with a hypodermic needle and syringe before they could rupture. His joints were hot and inflamed. He must be in so much pain.

Carefully, Eggsy placed his hands firmly on Harry's hips. Shuffled closer. His cock was dripping and flushed a deep red, almost painful. He had to concentrate on not snapping his hips forward to sink himself into that perfect omega heat. "Are you ready?"

"Please don't talk." Harry sounded exhausted. Defeated. "Just do it."

Eggsy did.

He tried to move slowly. Tried to take it easy and be gentle. But Harry was no naive virgin. He didn't want it slow and soft. He just wanted to get the fuck done. As Eggsy lined his cock up with Harry's dripping wet backside, Harry rocked himself backwards, taking half of him in immediately. His body was hot. Literally, dangerously hot; his core temperature almost at the point of risking seizure. His muscles were cramping and despite how wet he was, Eggsy found himself working hard to get the last third of his cock seated into him. Harry grunted beneath him, his body fighting his mind to let the alpha in. They jostled awkwardly. Eggsy trying to take his cues from an omega who didn't want him there. There was an agonising moment when he was sure his knot would be locked out, but Harry pushed himself back and Eggsy's hips settled against the omega's arse, cock buried to the hilt.

"Fuck me,  _ alpha _ ," Harry growled, his tone making his thoughts on alphas abundantly clear. Eggsy ignored the insult and complied with the order, rutting his hips, working up some friction on his cock. He could feel his knot swelling inside Harry already, those awful desperate heatstrike hormones allowing his body to skip all the pleasantries. He could feel the heat and grip of the omega's body doing their work on him. Harry wanted this fast? He could do that. Eggsy gripped harder at Harry's hips and took deep breaths in through his nose, saturating his senses in omega pheromones. 

Closing his eyes, he pushed his mind away from Harry's misery and humiliation and concentrated on the physical sensations; how good it felt to be fucking this hot, tight, toned body. He felt Harry's breath hitch and the shudders of his sobbing almost felt like the pulsing spasms of omega orgasm. Almost. Eggsy picked up his pace and dug deep into the depths of his wank bank. The gasped vocalisation he let out when he came was as much from surprise and relief as it was from climax. 

Spurt after spurt of hormone-laden come poured into Harry's needy body. And thankfully, the response was rapid. Eggsy could almost see the relief spreading through him; easing muscles that had been hard and tight, soothing pains that had been aching for days on end. Harry sighed, limbs loosening. He flopped into the mattress and lay completely still. 

After a moment, Eggsy wordlessly wrapped an arm around his waist and eased them both onto their sides, spooning, knotted together. Harry's scent was already changing from sour desperation to satiated. That freshly fucked tang in the air. Eggsy loved it. He snuffled at Harry's hairline, hands gently stroking at the smooth planes of his back. Normally this would be the time for cuddling and kisses and talking and bonding. Normally, this was when the omega wanted all the reassurance and comfort.

But Harry shuddered away from him. "Please don't. Don't touch me. Sorry. Just...  _ don't _ ."

Eggsy snapped his hands back. "Sorry, I... I didn't mean to."

A shake of the head. "S'okay."

Eggsy bit his lip. "Are you feeling better now, at least?"

A pause. "Can you... not talk? I just- I just want to forget you're there. Okay?"

It was a struggle, but Eggsy kept his reply to himself. He stared silently at the back of Harry's head and wondered how alphobia could be this bad in an omega of this age. All those years of heat after heat, knowing that every time would be another choice between facing his fear or letting himself fall into heatsickness again. It wasn't a common fear to come across. Generally, sufferers either managed to overcome it - or died, one way or another.

_ Jesus fucking Christ... _

With no windows or clock, Eggsy had no idea how long they'd been lying there knotted together on the plastic mattress in a puddle of slick and sweat. It could have been minutes, or weeks. His thoughts grew fuzzier and eventually, he actually dozed off.

Some time later, he was jerked awake by a yank at his softening knot as Harry unlocked their tie with a wet squelch and a gush of slick and semen that pooled against Eggys's hip. He didn't say anything, just scrambled off the bed and disappeared into the connected bathroom in a naked flail of long limbs and remarkably toned arse. The door slammed behind him. After a moment, Eggsy heard the shower start. 

Stiffly, Eggsy shoved himself upright and slid off the institutional bed. He hauled the sheets off the plastic mattress and used a clean handful to quickly scrub the fluid off himself before getting dressed. Usually he'd shower before leaving, but he just wanted to get the fuck out of here - and he expected it'd be better if he did that before Harry came out of that bathroom. Hastily, he stripped the bed and bundled up the sodden linen, leaving it neatly next to the orange clinical waste bin, for lack of a laundry hamper.

This was that side of the job that people never think about when they find out that you fuck for a living. Messy and stressful and emotionally draining. He clambered back into his jacket and shouldered his backpack to go back through to the staffroom where he scrawled his way through the paperwork that couldn't wait and promised himself he'd do the rest in the morning. The night receptionist was weirdly perky considering it was fucking 4.45am and she flirted a little with him while he was signing out. Had he been in a better mood, he might have had a go for her number but he was too drained to want to bother. He knew where she worked, anyway, so he could always flash her some charm another time. He yawned as he was stepping into the crisp dawn air outside. 

_ What a fucking night. _

* * *


	2. The second time was... odd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is surprised to find that the heatsick alpha has booked him to service his next heat.

The second time was... odd.

The booking had been on Eggsy's rota for the last two months, but it was only when he was going through the paperwork for his upcoming week that he finally clocked the name on the form. Harry Hart.

 _Surely not_?

He quickly opened the details. Date of birth was about right... And an address from a posh part of town, which wouldn't surprise him either. And, ah! Yep. Married to a beta male called... Merlin? Alright... He opened up the referral. It was the same guy for sure. Alphobic. The 'requirements' box was stuffed full of detailed instructions, but the gist was 'be quick and quiet'. And, what was this? In the 'requests' box, he'd been specifically asked for by name. They'd even included his Kingsman agency ID number. " _Mr Hart was impressed by Mr Unwin's professionalism, and the competent way he dealt with Mr Hart's difficult needs_." Well, that was a quote to knock out at his next progress review.

Still, despite the kudos, it had been a hell of a job, and Eggsy was less than thrilled to be ringing the doorbell at the posh white house a few days later. A light bloomed through the frosted glass and after the clicking of several locks, the door was opened by a slim bald man in thick-rimmed glasses and a navy blue jumper. This must be Merlin, the husband. A wave of warm, humid air billowed out onto the street, carrying fumes of desperate omega so strong that Eggsy took a physical step back and coughed. He fumbled for his lanyard, holding his ID out.

"Hi I'm from--"

"You with Kingsman?" They spoke simultaneously; Eggsy's professional politeness ridden over by clipped Scots urgency. Merlin stepped aside and gestured impatiently for him to come inside. "Y'took y'bloody time about it, eh? Shoes." He pointed at the floor but kept on talking. "I was minutes away from taking him back to that clinic. _Shoes_." Another point at the floor, this time with an equally pointed glare. Eggsy stared blankly back for a few heartbeats before realisation dawned.

"S'rry," he muttered, quickly toeing off his trainers and nudging them somewhat tidily against the wall, next to a neat rack of polished leather shoes. He shook his head, feeling slightly spaced and out of step. It was the omega scent. Far, far too cloying. Not a good sign. What the hell were these two playing at, letting these heats get so deep? He cleared his throat. "I was booked for 8pm on the fourteenth?" He checked his watch. He was a good five minutes ahead of time.

Merlin grunted an acknowledgement of some kind. "This one came early, maybe." He pinched at the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I don't know. I barely know what day of the week it is these days." He pressed his lips together, staring vacantly at the wall. Eggsy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot; this felt like a massive can of worms he wanted nothing to do with. Upstairs, a low wail rang out, making them both look up. Merlin jerked his head towards the sound. "Second door on the right." He was frowning but Eggsy wasn't worrying too much about making friends right now. He was here for work.

He went to head up the stairs, but was halted by a hand grasping his arm. "He doesn't like alphas. _At all_. Can't say I've ever had much time for them either." Merlin paused. "He may not, uh, let you... _Y'know_." A meaningful stare. "If he says no, you fucking stop, d'y'hear me? You _stop_. No matter what."

A little stunned, Eggsy couldn't help pointedly sniffing the air. "He's proper deep. He needs urgent help, if not specialist attention because heat sickness can be fatal and--"

"If we need to take him to the clinic, then we'll take him to the clinic, but you'll _not_ knot him against his wishes, no matter how much you think he needs it. _You. Will. Not_." His grip on Eggsy's arm increased. "Do I make myself clear?" There was something dangerous flashing in those steely eyes. Mutely, Eggsy nodded, swallowing. There was a heavy moment but Merlin eventually stepped back and he was allowed to continue up the stairs to get on with it.

_Fucking hell..._

The bedroom was large and would have been airy had the curtains not been tightly drawn over the large French window. Though luxurious, it felt soulless. There was nothing personal; no pictures, no human clutter. Eggsy guessed it was the guest room. It was decorated in tasteful pale grey and deep blue, and furnished with a huge sumptuous bed completely denuded of its numerous duvets and pillows, which were all scattered in a heap on the floor. There was the usual heady fug of omega in heat, hanging almost thick as fog in the room and making Eggsy's mouth water as soon as he walked in, despite the sour note of desperation riding as a top note so strong it almost turned his stomach.

_Oh for fuck's sake, not again._

Harry was nowhere to be seen at first, but Eggsy followed his nose round the edge of the bed and found him curled on his knees on the floor and rocking back and forth in distress. He was wearing only a plain white T shirt which was soaked through with sweat. Damp brown hair flopped over his face and it took Eggsy a moment to realise that he was wearing an eyepatch. Harry had hidden his face so much he hadn't even noticed a patch or a damaged eye last time. At least today he seemed to be more alert, certainly not as drugged out. As Eggsy approached, Harry turned to him, scenting.

"You're the alpha from that place." His voice was hoarse, but he still had that posh private-school accent.

"I am, yeah." Eggsy set down his bag and unzipped his hoodie while Harry shuddered through another round of cramps. "Wasn't sure if you'd remember me. You were pretty out of it, mate." He picked up a couple of pillows and tossed them back onto the bed, then started to shake out one of the duvets. "Looking better today though. Soon have you sorted, eh?" He took off his hoodie, laying it over the back of a chair.

Harry's low moan turned into a harsh growl. "I don't _want_ an alpha," he snarled, actually baring his teeth at Eggsy - which would have been quite unnerving if it hadn't been immediately followed by his bursting into tears. "I- don't- want- it!" he gasped out between sobs.

Eggsy paused for a moment. This was not how these things usually went.

_Alright 'professional', what now?_

"That's okay. You don't have to. I won't make you. I'll just tidy up a bit for you, yeah?" He carried on making the bed, pulling the sheets taut again and gathering up the pillows. "I'm here for four hours and I get paid the same either way, y'know?" He threw some damp bedding into a heap in the far corner of the room. "But you're only gonna feel worse, and I'm only gonna get bored so... It's up to you." At his feet, Harry had gone back to rocking, curled in on himself. He didn't reply. Eggsy shrugged and took a gamble. "I'll be downstairs. Gimme a shout if you need me, yeah?" He stepped over Harry and headed to the door.

Harry's whimpering turned into a guttural wail and he flung out a hand to grab Eggsy by the ankle. "It _hurts_!"

"Shhh," Eggsy soothed, "I know, I know. I'm here to help you." He crouched down to try to be less intimidating. Harry cringed back, curling into a ball and turning his head away. Awkwardly, Eggsy patted at his shin, hoping it was a platonic enough touch to keep Harry calm. "Easy now. Breathe for me." Harry shuddered a breath and Eggsy nodded encouragingly. "I've got you." He squeezed at Harry's calf. Harry was shaking under his hands, every muscle tight - but Eggsy noticed his nostrils flaring, taking in the alpha scent.

"It hurts," Harry whimpered again, but with less panic now. He exhaled slowly, unclenching his fists.

"There you go." Eggsy risked a friendly pat on Harry's clammy back, casting a professional eye over his sunken eyes and the way the skin at the neckline of his shirt was tight and red, stretched over hugely swollen glands at the join of the shoulders. This wasn't good. As Harry calmed, he scooched awkwardly away on his knees, pulling away from Eggsy's hands. Eggsy shuffled back, giving him space. "How're you doing, mate? Still want me to piss off? I won't take it personally if you do." He offered a friendly grin.

On the floor, Harry stared miserably up at him for a long while. Eventually, his eyes dropped. "Let's just get it over with," he muttered.

"Alrighty," Eggsy replied, with far more enthusiasm than he actually felt. "You wanna get up on the bed?" He patted it invitingly.

Harry made a blurble that could have been anything, but Eggsy took it as agreement and half-encouraged, half-lifted him to his feet. There was a wet squelch and thud as the toy Harry had been riding slid out of him. Harry cringed, a deep red blush adding to his already dishevelled state. Eggsy glanced at the silicone alpha-sized dildo and then dismissed it, toeing it discreetly under the bed. Harry flopped dejectedly over the pillows, presenting his backside in a miserable charade of an omega's presentation. His buttocks and thighs dripped with slick. He had a fucking lovely arse. The sight made Eggsy's cock twitch.

_He is fucking fit though._

A new wave of cramps made Harry hiss through his teeth and snapped Eggsy from his thoughts. He wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, crawled onto the bed behind Harry and gripped him by the biceps, squeezing tight. Firm, reassuring pressure talking right to the lizard brain. _Alpha's here. Alpha is strong and in control and will protect you. Alpha will make it better_. He moved his hands to massage at the tight muscles down Harry's back, staying clear of his arse for the time being. Harry flinched away. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry." Eggsy dropped his hands to his own thighs. "Just trying to help you relax a bit. It'll be easier."

"Hah." Harry was mirthless. "Nothing about this is _easy_." He groaned again, biting at his lip.

Eggsy fought the urge to wrap his arms around him and hug him through it. "It doesn't have to be this hard though, mate," he muttered, mostly to himself. He pulled his T-shirt off and tossed it onto the floor with his jeans. "I know you don't like it but if we catch you a bit earlier next time and we have a chat about how--"

Harry growled through the pain. "Jesus cunting christ, just shut up and _fuck_ me, will you? Spare me the fucking lecture and just get it over with." He wriggled his arse, wafting delicious scent into the room.

Eggsy crawled into position behind him, swiping his cock through Harry's copious slick to lube up. One last confirmation: "Are you sure?"

Harry let out a muted scream of frustration. "I'm paying you to fuck me, so _fuck me_. For christ's sake." This last at almost a sob.

_Well if you insist..._

The sex was fast and businesslike. Harry virtually impaled himself back onto Eggsy's cock, and then clamped down around his base so tight that Eggsy had his breath taken away. They knotted quickly. Harry squeezed hard around the knot and Eggsy found himself coming so fast he would have been embarrassed if Harry hadn't made it so clear that fast was exactly what he wanted. The alpha hormones flooded into Harry's body, giving him heat satisfaction, if not sexual satisfaction, and they both flopped loosely onto the bed, panting and sticky.

There was the usual awkward repositioning. Trying to get comfortable when your knob was stuck up someone's arse was never easy - especially when said someone didn't like touching. Eggsy usually liked to drape himself around his omegas, bask in their happy scents for a bit and cuddle them close. Harry squirmed as far away from him as he could get - circumstances permitting - and wrapped his arms around himself. Eggsy sighed. He couldn't reach his phone for distraction so he stared up at the ceiling, which didn't even have any Artex swirling to look at. How inconsiderate. The silence pressed on him from all sides.

Eventually, he just couldn't help it. "So, uh, I know you don't like talking and that, but I really just gotta say that you'd find it a lot easier if you called an alpha in earlier on in your heat." He paused, expecting Harry to snap at him to shut up, but there was no reply. "I mean, you're fairly ol- uh, _experienced_. I'd think that you could probably get away with as early as one day in. It'd cut your heat time right down to three days or less, and you'd be in so much less discomfort. And--"

"Do you really think I don't know these things?" Harry cut in icily. "I'm fully aware of the mechanics of my biology, _thank you_."

"Right, right," Eggsy agreed hastily. "It's just that uh, the times I've met you, you've been a little worse for wear, y'know?"

Harry snorted. "That's a polite way to put it."

"Yeah, well I'm a proper gent, me." Eggsy grinned at the back of Harry's head. "But y'know, now you've got me looking after you - as well as your fit husband - so hopefully you'll feel loads better soon."

Harry stiffened. "Uh… Could you not bring up my husband? That's just… No." He shook his head emphatically.

"Really?" Eggsy felt weirdly exhausted, trying to keep a step ahead of Harry's moodswings and rules. It all felt _so much_. "Sure, yeah, if you want. I'll add it to the list." Behind Harry, he squeezed his eyes shut with a grimace - tired or not, he should never have blurted out anything like _that_.

Harry twisted to frown at him. "Oh, forgive me if I find it incongruous to discuss my dearly beloved while _literally knotted_ with another man," he snapped. Eggsy's head swam. He'd never had anyone emphasise words by squeezing their arse around his cock before.

 _That was a fucking experience_.

Harry was still talking. "And if I have to suffer this situation, I'd much prefer to not be reminded that I'm cheating on him at a point where I physically _cannot escape_ the fact that I'm cheating on him."

Eggsy propped his head on his hand. "Right. So. Coupla things to discuss, mate." He held up a finger. "Number one, yeah? 'Suffer'? This is what you're calling _suffering_ , is it?" He twitched his cock and was pleased to catch the little intake of breath that Harry tried to hide. "I mean, I know this is not what you want to be doing, but I'm here to help you and I'm trying my best."

Harry didn't reply to that, though he did dip his head, acknowledging the point.

"And number two," Eggsy held up a second finger, "you are not bloody cheating on him, you fucking walnut. Cheating is dishonesty. Where's the lies and the hiding? Eh?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again without speaking. Eggsy pressed on. "You're keeping yourself healthy for him, is what you're doing, and you're being safe and responsible and honest, and he knows exactly what's going down. Don't think he minds, either."

Harry scoffed. "Oh, come on now--"

"No, I'm serious. He loves you, yeah?" He waited for Harry to give him a blushing nod. "So he wants to protect you from pain and distress, yeah? So he wants your heats to go smooth and uh, _satisfactorily_ , if ya catch my drift…" He risked a cheeky wink and grinned to see Harry blush deeper. "Because that's the healthiest option for you. Physically and mentally. Right?"

Harry made a non-committal noise, but didn't disagree. Eggsy chalked that one up as a win. "And I know that you kinda hate all this, so I just wanna make it easier for you, y'know?"

"I know." Harry was noncommittal. They lay in silence for a minute or two. Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not usually this... disorganised. I had arrangements. With a family friend. An alpha," he clarified, as if it wasn't obvious. "Whom I trusted." He sighed. "But he's not available any more and the last two or three agency ones I tried were just..." A visceral shudder. "So _awful_. Really, really... awful." He took a steadying breath, got a grip on himself. "It just made my whole, _situation_ , very much worse."

"And then last time happened," Eggsy murmured.

"And then last time happened," Harry agreed dully. "And this one caught me by surprise."

"Might'a been the drugs and hormones they gave you last time. Messed up your rhythms a bit?" Eggsy suggested.

"Possibly," Harry conceded. "Or it might just be that I'm getting old and erratic." He sighed again.

"Oh come on," Eggsy protested. "You're not that old yet. I've seen your date of birth. And you're fit as fuck. Your gym must be making a mint out of ya."

Harry puffed a hint of a laugh. "Thank you, paid-for alpha," he said dryly.

"Yeah, well, I ain't paid to service your ego, mate." Eggsy retorted. "Just your heat. How're you feeling, anyway?"

"Fine. Better." Harry wiggled a bit, squeezing around Eggsy's knot. "Full," he added.

"Pfft, flatterer." Eggsy grinned. "Look though, Harry, I really mean it that, like, if we have a chat about what you like and don't like, we can make everything go a lot smoother next time. You don't have to hate being in heat, you really don't."

Harry had stiffened again. "What makes you think there'll be a next time?" he asked quietly.

Eggsy winced. _Stupid assumption_. "Nah, sorry. Of course it's up to you. Everything's up to you. But even if we just get some basics down on your file so that whoever you choose next time has a bit more information." An idea came to him. "Or! Or like, if it's easier, you can tell Kingsman what you don't like so we'll know what to avoid. How about that? Would you be able to say what it is you find difficult?

Silence.

 _Shit_.

"Harry?" Eggsy prodded, though he already knew he'd pushed too far. He shifted his weight, his knot was softening. Thankfully.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry's voice was small and tight.

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Sorry." Eggsy wriggled again; come and slick was leaking out of Harry onto his thighs, making a mess of the sheets.

"Can we be quiet now?" The softness of the plea was almost heartbreaking.

"Sure. Of course." Eggsy managed to turn his automatic instinct to give a comforting hug into a stilted pat on the shoulder and he settled himself down to wait in silence, staring at the back of Harry’s head.

It felt like half an hour, but was probably closer to just a few minutes later when Harry jerked as Eggsy's knot suddenly slid out of his body in a wave of sex scented fluids what made Eggsy’s thoughts warm and fuzzy. Harry hauled himself off the bed, almost unconscious of his nudity in his haste.

"I've got to..." he was running for the ensuite. "Sorry." The shower started. "Merlin will see you out," he called back to Eggsy and then firmly shut the door.

Eggsy sat - a bit dumbfounded - in the dampness of the bed linen.

_Well. That was a thing._

Bemused, he started the usual aftercare process and hauled the dirty sheets off the bed. He wiped himself down with a dry handful and followed up with a couple of wet wipes from his backpack. He'd tidied round, redressed and gathered up the dirty bedclothes into a bundle before Harry finished his shower, so he made his way down the stairs and met Merlin coming out of the kitchen, who took the bundle with barely a glance. "Done?" he asked in his clipped Scots voice.

"Yeah, he should be feeling much better." Eggsy shuffled his feet, not really sure of what to say. _'Yeah mate, I gave your husband an excellent dicking'_ didn't really seem very tactful.

"Good." Merlin looked him up and down with an inscrutable expression. "Well, I expect you've got places to be..."

It was one of the politest 'fuck off's Eggsy had ever been given, and he took the hint. "Yeah. Gotta go." He shoved his feet into his trainers and opened the front door. “Oh, actually,” he turned back to Merlin. “I’m a bit worried about his omohyoid glands,” he gestured to where his neck met shoulder and Merlin nodded understanding, taking hold of the door and ushering him out onto the doorstep. “They’re at risk of dermal rupture and--”

Merlin cut in. “Don’t worry, I know what to do. Thank you, though. Take care.”

The door was firmly shut practically before he’d even finished speaking. Eggsy blinked as he heard the locks snick closed behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets to head home. The night was crisp, with just a hint that there would probably be frost by the morning.

Glancing back, he caught sight of Merlin through the half landing window, hurrying up the stairs. Eggsy couldn't stop himself from wondering what happened between him and Harry, now, when Harry was freshly fucked by someone else? Did they cuddle? Did they have sex? Was Merlin going to bondbite him? Did they just ignore the whole thing? His imagination flashed him images of Harry and Merlin tangled up in bed together. They would probably be a good-looking couple, when Harry wasn't five days deep in heat.

_I'd watch that pornhub video._

He shook his head. Unprofessional. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he sent a text on his way to the tube: _Rox, you up for pizza?_ Thirty seconds later, a reply: _Meat feast and chips, ta. Get some diet coke, I've got vodka in the fridge. x_

Best. Mate. Ever.

* * *


End file.
